


End It, The Way It Began

by XFiles4ever1013



Category: The X-Files, The X-Files RPF, gillovny - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, F/M, Gillovny, Romance, Xfiles, real person fiction - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-13 00:46:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15352494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFiles4ever1013/pseuds/XFiles4ever1013
Summary: The Fox Upfronts 2018, Gillian and David are bruised and angry and they deal with the end of their partnership the only way they know how, the way it began.





	End It, The Way It Began

“See you on campus,” he said, unsure of why he had said that. 

He extended his hand and she did as well, shaking hands as if they were strangers.

“Goodbye, Mr. Duchovny,” she said, noticing him twinge as the words settled over him. “Pleasure working with you.”

They stared at each other on stage sitting directly across from each other. Her legs were crossed and she felt bold, with her new platinum blond hair color but her heart was breaking. She looked away from him and before she knew it, someone was beside them, unhooking their microphones. Gillian turned and looked at David. He was staring at her and she knew he wanted to say something more, but they had said enough having fought before the event. 

Her handlers were by her side, ushering her away and before she completely exited the room, she stopped and their eyes met one last time. She turned and walked away. 

She’d made it to her hotel before she looked at her phone. She sighed and then messaged him back. “I don’t want to talk.”

“We need to talk. You can’t just walk away like that,” he messaged back.

Gillian closed her hotel door and collapsed on the bed, grateful there was no one else there. She wanted to toss off her black dress and slip into some soft pj’s, burying herself down into the covers while eating some ice cream brought to her by the hotel staff. She couldn't get out of L.A. fast enough, she needed to be back in England, far away from everything that was her former life. She needed to put the past in the past.

She picked up her phone, annoyed. “What is it, David? You said all that needed to be said.”

She jumped at the knock on her door. She glanced down at her phone and sighed heavily, tossing it away. She snatched open the door as he pushed through her into the room. He stood there with his hands on his hips, glaring at her. “Goodbye Mr. Duchovny?”, he stammered. “How impersonal. Mr. Duchovny? Not David, Not my best friend for over twenty five years. Not MY LOVER…”

“We’re not lovers anymore,” she said, noticing the hurt in his eyes. “We aren’t anything any more.”

“You tell me today that you’re not coming back. Today! I was expecting to go and talk about this season that we worked so hard for and wham, you end it all, just like that.”

“So, I’m selfish, right? You're never selfish, huh? Just me? That’s what you told me earlier. I’m selfish for wanting to move on with my life.”

“Your selfish for dropping a bomb on me today and not bringing my feelings into account.”

“Why should I consider your feelings when it comes to my life?”, she said, stunned. “You don’t think about me when you're living yours…”

David stared at the reddened face of Gillian, her white hair blending in with her skin making her look even paler. It was a sharp contrast to her classic black dress that left nothing for the imagination. “Is that your way of saying...Monique?”

“God, not everything is about her!”, she screamed. “Jesus, David. I don’t give a damn who you sleep with.”

“First of all,", he said, pointing. "That’s a bold face lie.”

Gillian was suddenly aware that they were standing in her hotel bedroom. Her face flushed and she walked past him, out into the living room half of the suite. She sat on the sofa and crossed her legs. David followed her and stood above her. “I hurt you so many times, Gillian, but you’ve hurt me too and right now, I feel like I don’t even know you. Like I’ve never known you.”

“Good,” she said, harshly. “I’m sorry. I’m not trying to hurt you, I just need a fresh start. I need to wash myself of all of this.”

“This is how you do it? By going to the Fox Upfronts and announcing that you’re done. You just barely told me and Chris and Mitch before you told the fuckin’ press.”

She was up in his face at that point, staring directly in his eyes. “You still don’t get it, do you? I want my own life. I want my life back, David. It has nothing to do with you. I’m tired. I want something else now. My timing was wrong but I made my decision and I meant it.”

She could see his chest heaving as he stared down at her. David placed his hands on her shoulders. “I feel so overwhelmed right now,” he said. “I know you’re mad at me. I know you are, whether you’ll admit it or not. Hell, I noticed it the entire time we were filming. You were distant from me. Even when we kissed, it was different.”

“Chris didn’t use the scene anyway,” she sighed. “He didn’t listen to a lot of things,” she said. 

“Maybe he didn’t use it because it was awkward between us. It wasn’t real. Even in the past, when we were mad at each other, when we’ve hurt each other and we were forced to kiss on screen, it was there.”

“What was?”, she said, avoiding his gaze.

“The love…”, he said, lifting her chin so she could look at him. “You don’t love me anymore, do you?”

“That’s not…,” she said, pushing his hand away. “That’s not it,” she said. “I want to do new projects.”

“You do that anyway,” he said. 

She pursed her lips and shrugged. “Twenty five years. I’ve done this for twenty five years of my life. I’m ready to move on.”

David stared at her back. “I’m crushed. You broke my heart today.”

She swung around to him. “Because I won’t be Dana Scully any more?”

“There’s no more X-Files without you.”

“That’s not what you said to them...the press. You basically said, I wasn’t necessary for the show to continue, or something like that.”

David shook his head. “Don’t. Don’t do that.”

“Do what?”, she said, glaringly. “Do what? You said, you didn’t need me.”

“It won’t work, alright,” he growled. “That’s the point. It will not work without you. There’s no Mulder without Scully!”, he screamed. “The fuck, Gillian. Ride or die, what happened to that?”

Gillian was fuming. “Ride or Die, David?”, she questioned. “That was something we said when we were together. We're not together."

"We've fucked," he said. "A few times during Season eleven and in ten."

"We were still a couple in ten", she fumed. "What do you want? What the hell do you want from me? We yelled at each other enough today, don’t you think?”

“I’m pissed that you waited last minute to tell me. I’m angry that after all we went through, you didn’t think enough of me to tell me before today. I’m angry that you decided to end things without my say and then you addressed me as if I meant nothing to you.”

Gillian shook her head. “Wow. The way you describe me, I sound like one selfish bitch, don’t I?”, she said, turning to look at him. “I’m sorry, I didn’t tell you earlier. I’m sorry, I destroyed the entire franchise by wanting to go my own way. I’m sorry that I seemed so 'Impersonal'.”

“But?”, he said.

“But, what?”, she asked, turning her back to him.

“There’s a but there”, he continued.

“What does it matter?”, she said. “I told you I was leaving and you blew up on me and then you expected me to embrace you and be loving when that wasn’t how I felt at that moment.”

“That was recorded for the fans, Gillian. It was like a fuckin’ knife to my heart. I’m just Mr. Duchovny now?,” he glared. “Is that where we are, Gillian? We don’t know each other any more. I’m just your former co-star, that guy from the past.”

She could feel a pit in her stomach as she gazed out the window at the bright L.A. lights. She jumped when he placed his hand on her shoulder. “David, don’t…,” she sighed. 

David turned her towards him and stared down at the woman that he’d known most of his adult life. “You’re hurting, I can see that,” he said. “I’m hurting too. I know what this is all about. I know who it’s all about. I don’t want it to end this way, Gillian. Not this way. We have too much history and love. And I know that you still love me just as I still love you.”

She shook her head no. “No...you’re wrong.”

“Am I?”, he said, running his fingers down her delicate throat to her petite shoulders. He could feel her trembling. “If it’s going to end, Gillian, then I want to end it the way we started it,” he said, crushing his lips to hers.

Gillian wrapped her hands around his neck, bringing him down to her level, as she slipped her tongue into his mouth. David’s hands began to cup her breasts through her dress and he pulled her dress down from her shoulders, pulling it around her feet. He stared at her perfect breasts and his eyes wandered down to the tiny string that covered her appex. His eyes locked onto hers and he licked his lips. “I’m gonna taste you and make you scream my name.”

“God,” she moaned, as David, lifted her onto a side table. He dropped to his knees and slipped her underwear down her silken legs and flung it over his shoulder. Before she could blink, he was plunging his tongue inside of her. 

“How am I supposed to get over you if you do this?”, she said, as she held onto his head. David slipped his tongue inside of her, mimicking what he wanted to do with his cock, which was straining in his pants. 

“Just one last time,” he said, slipping his fingers into her folds. 

“Ohhh,” she moaned. 

“You’re so wet for me,” he said. “You taste like heaven. You taste like everything I remember. I can’t get enough of you,” he said, hungrily, as he licked and gulped down her juices. 

Gillian nearly pulled his hair out as she came. David drank down her juices, using his tongue to clean her up. He glanced up to her and could see a look of euphoria on her face. David grabbed her up and laid her down on the couch. He pushed his pants down to his knees, kicking his pants away.

David quickly entered her. It was sloppy, his entrance. It was lacking the finesse this moment deserved but he could think of nothing more than the way it felt to be inside of her again. His eyes closed as he felt the hotbox that was Gillian. She was gripping him tightly, her eyes equally closed as she felt his cock slide into her, filling her in a way no other man could. 

Gillian could smell the scent of David’s skin as he surrounded her, one that she craved for most of her life. He smelled incredible, even without trying. Even the sweat on his brow smelled delicious. David pulled out slightly and then slammed back into her and they both moaned. She’d missed this. She’d missed the way he fucked her hard, claiming her as his. He had always been possessive, but he expressed it in the way he roughly thrust inside of her and from the love bites he would leave on her skin. 

The realization that this would probably be the last time she might ever feel David inside of her again dawned on both her and David at the same time. He pulled back out and then slammed into her as hard as he could. 

“How am I supposed to go the rest of my life without this?”, he said more to himself than to her. “Gillian, how am I supposed to live without you?”, he said, as tears raced down his face. 

She was silent, only feeling him move inside of her as he set up a rhythm. David shifted, thrusting in circular motions and slowing his movements down, trying to delay the inevitable.

Gillian was crying as much as David was until he hit her clitoris and she moaned loudly in his ear. When her eyes opened, she could feel him deepening his thrusts inside of her. She grabbed his hands, leading him down to where she wanted him. He dipped his fingers into her and begin to flick her clit as he thrust into her. Gillian counterthrusted until she screamed out and came crashing down around him, milking his cock. He poured into her until he was bone dry. They both looked up as the suite door closed behind them. She had caught a glimpse of a blue suit before the door slammed shut. 

David stared into her eyes. “Was that?”

“Yeah,” she sighed. “Don’t worry about it.”

Stunned, he looked back at the door and then at the position they were in. He was buck naked and on his knees. She was laying naked on the couch with his cock still embedded inside of her. “What is he going to do?”

“Nothing,” she stated. “We have an agreement. Appearances only.”

“That’s it?”, he questioned.

“Don’t,” she warned. “Don’t get me upset.”

Gillian could feel David’s cock twitch buried deep inside of her. She ran her fingers through his hair and could feel his cock growing and she knew he wasn’t done. Most of the men she had been with were usually done after they came, but David had always recovered instantly and was ready for more. It was something that she missed whenever she had sex with other men. No one was like David and he knew it.

He begin to pump slowly, giving his body time to recover as her juices helped lubricate inside of her. His cock received the message and he began to thrust harder as if his life depended on it. Gillian gripped his arms again as he begin to grind his cock into her. “David,” she sighed. “God, you’re gonna make me cum again.”

“Ummm,” he murmured. “If this is it, I wanna make you remember. I wanna make you cum so hard that no other man will ever satisfy you again.”

“You’ve already done that,” she chuckled.

Her laughter quickly turned to a moan as he worked, shifting his angles for the most pleasure. Gillian had always been flexible, even now, which helped when he pulled out and quickly changed positions, not giving her much time without his cock buried deep inside of her. Gillian gripped his perfectly sculpted ass as he changed his thrusts and ground hard against her already humming clit.

“God, David!!!”, Gillian screamed, as she shattered and shook and laid out on the couch with her arms spread out and her eyes slammed shut.

David lifted her leg above his shoulder, and pounded even deeper. She could feel that he was getting close. She knew all the signs like it was the back of her hand. His thrusts became more erratic and his brow would be covered with sweat, dripping down over her breasts as his head shook back and forth and he came screaming her name. She felt his hot cum explode inside of her and watched as he lowered his head against her chest. He was heavy and Gillian held him close, trying to keep him inside of her for much longer than his body was able too. 

He kissed her lips sweetly as his cock slipped out and she broke down into tears. David cradled her, rocking her in his arms, as the reality of the moment hit them both. 

This was it. This was the end. Twenty five years had ended just like that. There was nothing they could say to comfort each other. There was nothing more that could be done. They would have to move on, somehow. David stood up and picked Gillian up in his arms. He carried her into the next room and laid her down in bed. He slipped under the covers and held her, his arms wrapped around her small shoulders. They both closed their eyes, holding each other, knowing that when the morning came, they would go their separate ways, and this moment would be a memory.

Gillian's mind went back to the first time she'd laid eyes on David. He'd sat down next to her on the steps, as she went over her lines, auditioning for a new show called, "The X-Files." They had locked eyes and that had been it. That day had ended with her head banging against his headboard and they had fucked ever since. Boyfriends, Girlfriends, Spouses, kids, time and distance, nothing had ever stopped them. She wondered if this time was the last. David kissed her lips as he spooned behind her, his hot breath warming her cheek. Gillian sighed contentedly. She wasn't so sure.

The End.


End file.
